Obsesión
by lobunaluna
Summary: Continuacion de "Mio". Degel no parece entender. Que su deseo de "cuidar" en realidad se ah vuelto una Obsesion, obsesion que le apartara de lo que más atesora. (UA/NO YAOI) Cap1: Obsesion; Cap2: Piedad; Cap 3: Daño. (Completo)
1. Obsesión

_Es una continuación de "Mío". Serán dos o tres capítulos súper cortos, como lo fue el fic ya mencionado. Espero que los disfruten._

_Obsesión_

_Había decidido hacer una excepción, para tu cumpleaños número cinco. Decidí llevarte a uno de los pueblos cercanos a la inmensa mansión. Recuerdo tu carita de felicidad cuando te subiste al carruaje y le ordene al cochero, el único sirviente que tenía, llevarnos al pueblo. Recuerdo la razón, por la que le mate esa noche. Te había mirado más de la cuenta. Recuerdo muy bien tu sonrisa mientras mirabas a través de las ventanas. Era la primera vez que abandonábamos la mansión, bueno la primera y ultima vez que la abandonabas o eso esperaba._

* * *

_Llegamos al pueblo, recuerdo que te sujetaba con fuerza de la mano. Querías alejarte todo el tiempo, tu curiosidad infantil te metería en problemas. Apenas habíamos dado un par de pasos y ya me había comenzado arrepentirme. Vi cómo te detenías y mirabas unos juguetes de madera exhibidos en un aparador. Ya sabía, que utilizar, para complacerte los días siguientes. Pasamos frente al puesto de una vieja florista… Ese fue el momento de mayor rabia, vi como la anciana te sonreía y tú LE SONREIAS. Tu solo podías sonreírme a mí, a nadie más._

_La mujer, aparte de atreverse a sonreírte, te regalo una flor. Recuerdo tu carita de felicidad cuando tomaste la flor, tú jamás me habías sonreído así. Te saque de ahí con un fuerte tirón del brazo, recuerdo que te quejaste por mi apurado andar. Te subí a la carreta y le ordene al cochero llevarnos de regreso. Nuevamente él, te había mirado más de la cuenta. Cuando estábamos en marcha te quite la flor de las manos y la estruje con una sola. Recuerdo tu cara de desilusión y las lágrimas, que querían salir te tus ojos, cuando lo hice._

_-Si quieres flores, me las pides a mí… No debes aceptar, regalos, de nadie más._

_El resto del viaje fue silencioso, tienes que reconocer que fui piadoso con vos. Eras mi pequeño y habías aceptado el regalo de otra persona. Luego de eso mande a colocar más flores en los jardines para complacerte, pero no sonreíste ante mi gesto. No me sonreíste como le sonreíste a la florista, que encontró la muerte junto con el cochero que te miro de más._

* * *

_Fuiste creciendo, te convertiste en un joven guapo. Pero eras mío y nadie más podía tenerte. Tenía las mismas reglas… que había usado con tu abuelo Kardia. _

_No tocarte._

_No morderte._

_No golpearte._

_Tres simples reglas que a cada momento, me estabas tentado a romper. Principalmente la tercera… No podía golpearte, no quería lastimarte. Pero tus intentos de escapar, me enojaban y mucho. No te permitiría alejarte de mí como lo había hecho tu abuelo. Tú eras Mío y no podrías alejarte nunca de mí._

* * *

_Como lo hiciste, lo ignoro… Pero que escapaste, eso no lo tengo en duda. Supongo que venias planeándolo hace tiempo. Aprovechaste, que había salido a comer, para abandonar la seguridad de nuestra morada. Al principio, tu aroma en los establos no me sorprendió. Pasabas mucho tiempo con los caballos. Tú y yo solíamos salir a cabalgar seguido. Yo solo te acompañaba para asegúrame que nada malo te pasara. Además, para asegurarme, que no escaparas… Algo me decía que me lastimarías como tu abuelo… Lo tenías en la sangre, la traición circulaba por tus venas._

_Te perseguí, los caballos no son tan rápidos como los vampiros. Te alcance cuando buscabas la forma de evadir un arroyo profundo. Pude ver que llevabas mochila y podía oler las provisiones que tenías. _

_-¿Sabes a dónde vas?-pregunte acercándome a ti y tomando las bridas del caballo._

_-Aléjate de mí…-vi que intentaste hacer que el caballo se alejara, pero este me obedecía a mi…-déjame libre… ¿Qué te eh hecho?-vi como desmontabas de un salto y comenzabas a huir a pie._

_-Milo, no me hagas perseguirte y ven aquí-dije mientras comenzaba mi lento andar. No te iba dejar alejarte de mí, eras mío. Eras de mi propiedad, por lo tanto deberías estar a mi lado. Te di alcance al poco tiempo. Para ti fue una carrera extenuante, para mi… solo un par de ligeros pasos._

_-DEJAME…-te revolvías en mis brazos, querías salir de mi abrazo.-DEGEL, MALDITO MONSTRUO, DEJAME…-Intentaste en vano por un buen rato, luego te diste por vencido._

_-Hora de volver a casa mi pequeño…-le susurre al oído, mientras hacía que el caminara a mi par. No me atreví a soltarle el brazo, en ese momento no me importo dejarle mis dedos marcados en su delicada piel. Tampoco me importaron sus lágrimas, lo único que me importaba era mantenerle a mi lado. Milo me pertenecía, como una vez me había pertenecido Kardia… El solo recordar su nombre me enfurecía. ¿Cómo había osado a irse? KARDIA ERA MIO. Pero este se había ido con una chica del pueblo, ahí estaba mi error… El mismo error que cometí con Milo. Jamás tuve que haberles llevado a los pueblos._

* * *

_Tenía a Milo desde era un bebe, yo solo había estropeado todo cuando lo lleve a ese pueblo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era de ese pueblo donde provenía la joven que había enamorado a mi protegido. Era de ese maldito pueblo, de donde provenía la abuela de Milo. Pues, acabaría con el problema de raíz._

_Cuando llegamos a la mansión, encerré a Milo en su habitación… La misma que había ocupado a Kardia, cuando era Mio... Tenía que deshacerme del origen de esos males. Recuerdo que escuche a Milo maldecirme mientras me alejaba._

_-Es por tu bien Milo… Es por tu bien.-informo mientras me alejaba. Fui al pueblo y acabe con todos los que pudieran llegar a afectar mi lazo con Milo. Mate a todas, las jóvenes de la edad de Milo. Ninguna tenía que enamorar a mi pequeño, porque Milo era mío._

* * *

_Regrese luego de terminado el trabajo de "limpieza". Tú estabas acostado en la cama, te observe por largo rato… Sabía que estabas despierto, pero no me dijiste nada. _

_Guardaste silencio durante muchos meses, hasta incluso me vi obligado a hacerte comer. Decidí dejarte ya sin llave, supuse que no escaparías. Error mío, tu si querías escapar. Tu silencio no era otra cosa más que parte de un elaborado plan para dejarme. _

_Lo reconozco, fue muy brusco, traerte de los cabellos de regreso fue muy cruel. Recuerdo que me maldecías, nuevamente, como siempre lo hacías cuando te atrapaba. Esta vez no te dejaría escapar nunca más. Recuerdo que me dijiste que estaba obsesionado con vos… ¿OBSECIONADO YO? JA. Yo no estaba obsesionado, con vos, solo quería cuidarte y la mejor forma era tenerte siempre a mi lado. Tuve que amarra tus manos a la cama, lo siento, pero fue la única forma que encontré para asegúrame (por el momento) de que no escaparas._

* * *

_Siempre que entraba para darte de comer, te encontraba llorando en silencio. Verte así de triste fue lo que hizo que te desatara. No podía lastimarte, verte infeliz era lastimarte._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz?_

_-Dejarme ir…_

_-Eso me causaría infelicidad a mí-informe mientras te acariciaba tu sedoso cabello. Te habías vuelto tan guapo como tu abuelo. Dejarte libre, solo significarían problemas. Solo significaría que ya no serias mío… Y TU ERAS MIO.-No te iras, eres mío… eres mi compañía._

_-DEJAME LIBRE…-Vi como tomabas el cuchillo, que traje para que pudieras cortar tu comida, eh intentabas atacarme. Sujete tu mano y por acto reflejo la doble. Tu aullido de dolor, fue lo que me trajo a la realidad. Te estaba lastimando, había roto una de mis tres reglas junto a tu muñeca. Atendí tu mano fracturada, creo que después de eso entendiste que eras mío y no te dejaría ir…_

_Solo que no contaba con que, él, volviera…_

_Continuara._


	2. Piedad

_Piedad._

_Cuando lo vi acercarse, con ese andar arrogante que siempre mostraba, hacia ti. Me di cuenta de una cosa: ustedes ya se conocían._

* * *

_Estábamos, nosotros, en una de las terrazas de la mansión. Había decidido tenerte un poco de piedad y sacarte a uno de los jardines. Donde podías andar libremente, bajo mi vigilancia. Sentir su presencia me puso alerta, verle aparecer sobre uno de los tejados me molesto, pero ver como corrías a sus brazos… me enfureció. No podías refugiarte en los brazos de otra persona, yo era… debería de ser todo para ti. YO, te había criado. YO, te había dado las mejores comodidades. Pero TÚ, siempre buscabas en otro todo lo que yo te daba._

_Te vi llorando en sus brazos, pidiéndole que por favor te ayudara a escapar de "este infierno". ¿Este infierno? ¿Acaso darte el paraíso era el infierno?_

_Pude escuchar como él te susurraba al oído palabras de aliento, que te decía que pronto "esto" acabaría. Que había vuelto, al ver que tú no llegabas… Esas últimas palabras me enfurecieron._

_-¡CAMUS!-Me acerque, hecho una cólera, a la persona que portaba mi propia sangre y mi propia carne. Mi propio hijo ayudaba a que me traicionara… _

_No, Milo no me traicionaría… Él era mío, estaba confundido por culpa de Camus… Camus era el que provocaba eso. Camus era quien provocaba que quisieras escapar... Era él, quien corrompía tu mente… Milo quería estar conmigo, pero era Camus el que provocaba el desfasaje… Como siempre, mi hijo, llevándose todo lo que me importa._

_-Padre… Ya basta-Me miraste fiero y te sostuve la mirada, vi como Milo temblaba en tus brazos… ¿Como mi pequeño y dulce Milo, de 17 años, temblaba en tus brazos?…- ¿No te das cuenta que le haces daño?-Avance otro paso más. ¿YO? ¿HACERLE DAÑO? ¿Qué clase de estupideces dices? Eres tú, él que le llena la cabeza en mi contra, debí suponerlo. Quiero decirle, pero las palabras no salen de mis labios._

_-Por favor, Camus, sácame de aquí…-te escucho susurra y me enfurece- ya no soporto más…_

_-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DICES MILO?-veo como te tensas en sus brazos, los cuales te proporcionan un falso refugio. El único lugar seguro es a mi lado. Estaras solo seguro en mis brazos, donde obtendrás amor paternal…-VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO._

_-No le grites- Camus cierra los ojos- solo me terminas de confirmar, lo que él me ah dicho… No eres más que un monstruo, que se ah obsesionado… Quieres apagar la sombra de Kardia, con la presencia de Milo… Deja de acosarlo, déjalo libre de una vez… Déjalo libres. A él y a Kardia… _

_-CIERRA LA BOCA, YO NO ESTOY OBSICIONADO CON MILO… Y MUCHO MENOS CON EL TRAIDOR DE SU ABUELO...-Me acerco veloz y te aparto de él con un brusco movimiento. Se que el escuchar que Kardia era tu abuelo, debio de sorprenderte. Ni siquieras habias de saber el nombre, de tu abuelo, antes de ese indicente. La expresion que me dedicas, es muy confunsa... Le pides ayuda a Camus con la mirada... Eso me enfurece, tu sabes muy bien que soy un vampiro... Pero a pesar de eso te eh acogido en mis brazos, pero buscas en los brazos de mi hijo una falsa seguridad. Seguridad que solo haras en mi compañia. Con la fuerza que sujeto tu brazo, lo escucho tronar y como un grito de dolor abandona tus labios. –MIRA, LO QUE ME HICICISTE HACERLE…_

_-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!-¿Acaso estas dispuesto a pelear contra mí? Eso es lo que quieres, quieres pelear para obtener algo que me pertenece. Veo como Milo intenta soltarse, como las lagrimas de dolor caen por sus mejillas.-DATE CUENTA, LO LASTIMAS… TU EGOISMO LO ESTA LASTIMANDO… _

_-Eres tu el responsable de todo Camus-le atravieso con la mirada, sin soltar a Milo- con él tendré piedad, porque es claro que es culpa tuya todo lo que ah pasado… Pero no la tendré con voz… A ti te negare la piedad, me importa poco si eres mi propio hijo._

_-NO LO LASTIMES… HARE LO QUE QUIERAS… NO VOLVERE A ESCAPAR… LO PROMETO, NO LO LASTIMES-Miro de soslayo a Milo. ¿Acaso me está suplicando por la vida de Camus?_

_-Camus… Solo porque él lo pide.-Le mire fijamente- lárgate, porque no obtendrás piedad de mí…_

_-VETE.-Veo que Milo quiere alejarse, pero mi agarre en su brazo no cesa… No sé por qué llora. Supongo que es por el brazo, que por culpa de Camus, le tuve que romper. Debe ser por eso, la angustia en sus ojos es porque entiende que estaba confundido… Que el único sitio seguro es a mi lado y no en otros lugares. Camus mueve los labios, creo que formo un par de palabras y se alejo por donde vino…_

* * *

_Encerré a Milo en su habitación, solo me tome la molestia de hacerle un cabestrillo en el brazo roto. Con lo mal que se había portado últimamente, a pesar que no fuera idea suya, tener que pasar un par de horas de dolor no le mataría._

_Decidí tenerle piedad, luego de unas cuatro horas, le lleve un té narcótico. Eso aliviaría el dolor de su brazo y le haría dormir un poco. Supongo que ahora, luego de dormir, su mente se despejaría y entendería que solo estaba siendo manipulado por Camus. Quien, siempre, estaba obsesionado con tener lo que a mí me pertenecía._

_-Milo te…-la charola con la taza de porcelana y la infusión que había preparado para él se me cayeron de las manos. Milo no estaba en donde yo lo había dejado… No estaba en su cama, donde le ordene recostarse mientras esperaba a que le calmara el dolor. ¿DÓNDE ESTABA? Sentía la fresca brisa rosar una de mis mejillas. Mire hacia el lugar, la puerta balcón estaba abierta. Me acerque a ella y sentí el aroma de Camus impregnado en las manijas de la puerta… Ese aroma hacia recorrido hasta la cama de Milo… _

_Tal vez Milo se hubiera quedado dormido. A veces le pasaba, lo de dormirse cuando se sentía mal. Ya me imaginaba la escena: Camus, como el maldito ladrón que es, entro a la habitación aprovechando que yo estaba en la biblioteca, aprovecho que Milo no noto su entrada debido al sueño que sellaba sus ojos y lo despertó bruscamente para hacerlo ir con él… Ya me imaginaba a Milo tratando de no ir con él… Porque Milo sabía que el único lugar seguro era a mi lado… Salí de al balcón y sentí el aroma de los dos impregnado en el pasamanos. Era fácil de explicar la presencia del aroma de Milo, a fin de cuentas era el balcón de su habitación…_

_-Esta vez, los ruegos de Milo no te otorgaran mi piedad…_

_continuara._


	3. Daño

_Daño_

_Me costó encontrarles, no lo niego. Camus resulto ser más listo de lo que yo hubiera esperado. La primera vez que vi a Milo, luego de que Camus le raptara, estaba tocando el piano para varias personas. _

_Estaban en el palacio de Versalles, Milo estaba deleitando con el piano a su majestad. Sin duda llegaron muy lejos… Nunca creí que llegarían a Francia, sin duda Camus lo había tenido todo muy bien planeado… De Grecia a Francia en menos de un año… Observe como los dedos, de Milo, se deslizaban como si procuraran la más dulce caricia… a las teclas del piano._

_En qué momento aprendió a tocar el piano, lo ignoro. Pero me aseguraría que me deleitara, cuándo lo tenga de regreso. Milo toco las piezas que, sin duda, le pidió el monarca, pude apreciar a Camus sentado cerca del rey. Luego me entere que, mi hijo, era el maestro de uno de los príncipes que estaban de visita… La presencia de Milo no era otra cosa más que parte del espectáculo… Montado para complacer al zar y sus hijos. Sentía una terrible punzada de rabia. Milo solo debería de complacerme a mí… No a los nobles de vete a saber qué país… Eso era un insulto, a todo lo que había hecho por él. Debería ser yo, solo, quien se deleitara con la encantadora música._

_La cena de gala continua, todo el tiempo me mantengo de espectador. Vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de mi hijo y mi pequeño Milo. Él ya no es un niño, ya tiene 18 años… Por eso tengo que recuperarle antes que sea tarde… Antes que Camus termine de dañar la pureza de mi niño, porque estoy seguro que eso planea…_

_En qué momento les perdí de vista, lo ignoro… Solo sé que en un momento, ya no estaban en ese lugar. Vi al pupilo, de mi hijo, buscar a su maestro y preguntar por él. Era claro, que no habían avisado de que se irían… Salí del palacio, sentí el aroma de Milo. Por el olor, el seguía siendo humano. El aroma me llevo al puerto, nuevamente el agua me arruinaba la búsqueda._

* * *

_Ahora estoy en Oslo, llegue a la casa donde estaban… Para mi desgracia solo encontré a Camus. Le vi dormido en una cama, que solo poseía su aroma y el de alguna que otra mujer. Para mi alivio, no había rastro del aroma de Milo en esas sabanas. Muy bien Camus, por lo menos no pasaste la barrera. Observe a Camus dormir, por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, deduje que ya había comido. Solo me entraba la duda con respecto a mi niño. ¿Dónde se había metido Milo?_

_Me acerque a la cama y recargue una rodilla en el suave colchón de plumas. Sabía muy bien que: mi hijo se había disculpado con el Zar de Rusia y alego varios problemas personales, por lo cual no podía seguir enseñando al hijo de este. Hijo que yo mismo mate, dado que Camus se había llevado a Milo, pues yo mate a su pequeño pupilo. Quería pagarle con una misma moneda, se que Camus le tenía afecto al niño. Le vi llegar a él solo al funeral, le vi llorar frente a la tumba del menor y luego marcharse presa de una profunda pena… Esa pena fue lo que me permitió, que él no notara que le seguía…_

_Con cuidado comenzó a deslizar mis manos hacia el cuello de Camus. Justo cuando estaba por tomar su delicado cuello, entre mis manos, abrió los ojos y me sujeto las muñecas... _

_-Sabia que serias tan idiota, para intentar matarme en mi propia casa-informo mientras me torcía las manos. Eso para mí no era ningún problema, era mucho más fuerte que mi hijo.- olvídate de Milo, ya está lejos de aquí… Nunca más podrás utilizarle ni aprisionarle…_

_-¿A dónde le mandaste?_

_-¿Yo? A ningún lado…-informo con una mirada helada.- tú mismo lo orillaste, a que comenzara ese camino sin retorno._

_-¿De qué hablas…?-sentí el miedo, hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo._

_-Milo te vio, en un puebo, en una de sus salidas... y tomo veneno.-informo mientras me soltaba las manos- lo orillaste a la muerte. Por tu locura, por esa manía de obsesionarte con él… Milo decidió acabar con su propia vida.-creo que no me levantaste la voz por simple educacion, por que algo me dice que deseabas hacerlo.  
_

_-Eso es mentira. -rugí indignado.- Milo no haría algo así…_

_-Con tal de no volver a ser encerrado-Sentí sus penetrantes ojos posados en los mios- si lo hizo, no quería a volver a ser un canario enjaulado… Ya no quería que tu lo retuvieras… él quería ser libre y así lo hizo. Se libero de ti, quitándose la vida.-Te vi como me dabas la espalda y cerrabas los ojos- felicitaciones, llevaste al suicidio a mi único amigo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Milo solo era mi amigo, su presencia hacia muy grata mi inmortalidad.-informaste, sentí el quiebre en tu voz.- yo no lo tenía encerrado en una jaula, como tú lo hacías… Si hubieras dejado a Milo libre, él no se hubiera escapado nunca… Si le hubieras dado alas para volar, él siempre volvería… Porque un ave jamás se aleja de su nido._

_-Milo…-no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. ¿Él jamás me hubiera dejado? ¿Solo mi deseo, de que no se apartara de mí, lo aparto?- él no…_

_-Él si…-Camus siguió dándome la espalda.- Él sí. El mismo me lo dijo, si tú le hubieras dado la libertad que él deseaba, jamás se hubiera ido de tu lado…_

_-¿Dónde está?_

_-En los jardines de tu casa, en Grecia-informo Camus, con un tono distante y helado- ese fue su deseo… Lo lleve haya y lo enterré frente al ángel de mármol…_

_Al escuchar esas palabras abandone la casa de Camus, me pareció escucharle llorar cuando bajaba las escaleras. Eso no importaba, solo quería saber si era cierto lo que había dicho… Camus se había desaparecido, por varios días, de Oslo. Sé que los vampiros podemos correr grandes distancias sin agotarnos, ah Camus no le debió llevar mucho tiempo llegar a Grecia._

* * *

_Estoy frente al angel de mármol, la tierra ya ah comenzado a dar suaves brotes de pasto. De esta sale el aroma de Milo. Caigo de rodillas ante su tumba, mi hijo no mentía. Los errores comienzan hacer acto de presencia en mi mente… Veo todo con claridad ahora, todo lo que pude haber hecho para que esto no pasara. Solo tenía que dejarte libre, dejar que decidieras sobre tu vida… Ahora ya no estás aquí a mi lado. Estas, pero no como yo lo hubiera deseado. Estás muerto, mi obsesión hacia ti te mato. Como lo dijo Camus, tú volverías… Un pájaro jamás se aleja de su nido, si es libre… Has vuelto, pero no de la forma que yo hubiera deseado… Solo tengo una cosa que hacer y es…_

_-Lo reconozco, estaba equivocado y tenías razón… Me obsesione con vos…-algunas lagrimas caen de mis ojos- me obsesione con tu abuelo y me obsesione con vos, los mate a ambos… Fui, yo, su asesino._

_Fin._


End file.
